


The Wolves At the Door

by LemonWicky



Series: Darkest Dungeon Snippets [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, IDK what exactly to put here, It's basically my Heiress and her twin brother kicking VVulf's ass, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Flames on the horizon, sulfur in the air - the wolves are at the door!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Hellion (Darkest Dungeon), Original Male Character/Flagellant (Darkest Dungeon, The Heiress/Hellion (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Darkest Dungeon Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055672
Kudos: 1





	The Wolves At the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried beating VVulf TWICE now and I lost my best Jester and Occultist to this ASSHOLE and I got so angry I decided to write out my fury. 
> 
> A note; there are twin 'Heirs', but the eldest twin Adélaïde, is the only true Heiress, as she's older than Sébastien by 5 minutes. He's just her right hand. 
> 
> They're also in a polycule with the Hellion and the Flagellant. The twins themselves don't get freaky with each other, but they...I suppose share Helli and Flag between them? It's all consensual and all alright, they're all adults and very Bisexual and very in love, it's fine.

The sudden loud  **_BOOM!_ ** rocked Adélaïde and Sébastien awake. The DuCroix twins jumped out of their beds, both rushing to put on their night robes and to the door that separated their rooms, always open. 

“ _ Ma sœur _ !” Sébastien called out, stumbling when another explosion rocked their house. “Adélaïde, are you alright!?” 

He reached the door at the same time as his sister, her usually immaculate blond hair now frizzled and wild. Behind her, he could see Boudicca as the Hellion rushed to get dressed. “What ze hell is going on?!” She shouted, pale blue eyes wide with anger and confusion. 

He huffed, exclaiming, “I do not know! I just woke up!” He looked around his room, eyes searching for his own bedmate. 

A thunderous set of footfalls made their way to Adélaïde’s room, where the door burst open. On an instinct to protect her pack, Boudicca lept on the intruder, half naked and snarling ferociously. 

“Get off of me, heathen!” Reynauld snarled back, easily kicking off the woman and looking at the confused twins. “Heiress! The Brigands are attacking The Hamlet!” His helm was off, revealing a relatively young face ravaged by war and bloodshed, his mouth set in a grim line.

The twins looked at each other, astonished. “Why now?!” Sébastien asked but Adélaïde shook her head, throwing off her night robe and stalking over to her armoire. 

“It does not matter! What matters is we protect our home!” She said, slamming the doors open and donning her brigandine armor, with her steel gauntlets and greaves. “Ze Hamlet is ours! Thrice damn zhat idiot Ancestor for bringing zhese cutthroats to our lands!” She exclaimed, mostly to herself, but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

Reynauld respectfully looked away, while Boudicca openly stared with a lecherous smirk, and Sébastien went to do the same with his own armor. 

It didn’t take her long, but there were still three more explosions in that time. “ _ Merde _ !” She turned to leave, grabbing her mother’s longsword on her way out. Boudicca and Reynauld were on her heels, her brother walking beside her as he came out of his own room. 

“Reynauld, you tell Junia to take Boudicca, Josephine, and Damien and get ze residents to ze bank, zhey should be safe zhere.” She ignored her lover’s petulant huff at being sent away from the front lines. “Then tell Monsieur Baldwin to take Tardif, Amani and Missandei to be the first line of defense.” 

Another explosion, this time causing the building itself to physically shake. They started running together. “Bigby, Audrey, Saramenti, and Margaret will back them up! You, Dismas, ze good Doctor, and ze Occultist shall protect the bank with the others!” 

“An’ just where are ye goin’, luv?” Boudicca asked, an edge to her voice. Not the fun kind before a battle or sex, but the nervousness that rarely came to the proud warrior woman. 

“ _ Mon frère _ and I will take ze  _ Gendarme _ and Barristan…and we shall kill ze wolves hunting our flock.” Her voice was icy with rage and fiery with determination. 

There was a silence that overcame the group. Boudicca’s wonderfilled “Fuck, that’s hot,” broke the tension and got a snort out of Sébastien. 

Finally, they reached the outside, and were met with fire and destruction; several houses in the residential district were on fire and turned to rubble. “GO! GO NOW!” Adélaïde roared to Reynauld and Boudicca. 

The Crusader immediately dashed off, but the Hellion pulled the Heiress close for a passionate kiss. “Take’a piece fer me, luv.” She whispered, then dashed off after the holy man. 

The woman looked at her twin, who smirked at her. Before she could say anything, a loud cry for help shocked them into action. 

By the time that the Man-at-Arms and the Houndmaster reached them, they had already sent off more than a few battered and injured peasants towards the bank. “My Lady and Lord!” Barristan called out. “I was told we were to assist you in arresting this madness!” He rushed over to help them lift a piece of rubble off of an older man. 

The man stood up on shaky feet, bloodied and bruised. “Thank you, Heiress and my Lord…Light Bless You Both!” He then dashed off. 

Sébastien looked at the two, smiling gratefully at Barristan. “ _ Merci beaucoup _ . We would do zhis ourselves, but we cannot. We are too weak on our own.” 

“United as we rise, together if we fall.” Adélaïde, her face grim, said solemnly. “Ze bastards can have our home once zhey pry it from our cold, dead hands.” She snarled, then rushed off towards the loudest of the explosions, forcing the men to follow behind her. 

“Spit fire o’a sister ya got there, huh?” William chuckled to Sébastien, who only shook his head. “Must be why Olivia likes her so much.” Said hound barked happily, panting as they ran through the warzone the streets had become. 

“Must be.” The Lord chuckled, pushing himself harder to catch up to his sister. “What plan do you have,  _ ma sœur _ ?” He asked, as softly as he could. 

She opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly, a Hunter with two Gnashers rounded the corner up ahead. He spotted them immediately, and raised his gun while the infected hounds raced towards them. Adélaïde scoffed, unsheathing her longsword in one smooth, practiced motion. She dodged the gunshot and the two hounds before setting her sights on the Hunter. She felled him with one slash of her sword, cutting him nearly in half. 

Not to be outdone, Sébastien took out his dagger and his pistol. With fluid, graceful movements not unlike that of a ballet dancer, he sliced open the belly of one beast with his dagger and blew the head off of the other. The creatures landed with sickly wet thumps as Barristan and William caught up to them. 

Pausing only to look at the carnage she caused with a bored expression, she looked at her twin. There was a wordless conversation, a plan being made in those looks, one that could not be heard by any other than those two. With a nod, Sébastien looked at their slightly confused companions. “You two will keep ze Brigands off our backs. Zhey will not touch us while breath still yet flows through your bodies,  _ oui _ ?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The two loyal men said immediately. Even Olivia responded with a soft whuff. 

It was Adélaïde who spoke next. “Good.” She said simply, then once again dashed towards her destination, the men once again on her heels. 

They were harried twice more by the Brigands, but the twins cut them down like mere weeds, the Man-at-Arms and Houndmaster cleaning up whatever they deigned unworthy. 

Finally, they were in the town square, where most of the carnage was happening. Brigands were everywhere, fighting off their forces. Adélaïde could see her soldiers as they fought their hardest.

Baldwin was slicing through swaths of Brigands, his greatsword a guillotine against his enemies. Tardif assisted him, throwing his wickedly sharp hook at Brigands to draw them closer. 

Amani and Audrey danced around each other, their deadly pirouette making sure no one got close enough to actually land a hit either on them. It was a beautiful display of their skills, one showing that the two women were more dangerous than they seemed. 

Back to back, Missandei shot a Brigand Bloodletter rushing toward them in one eye while Margaret shot the other eye, felling the great beast of a man before he could even touch them. They high-fived one another before going back to separate targets. 

The most interesting sight to see was the great hulking figure of Bigby’s beastial form tearing through the ranks of Brigands while perched atop him like a rider with his horse was Saramenti. Playing his lute like a madman, and laughing like one, he occasionally reaches down with his sickle to cut a poor soul’s head off. 

She smirked, pleased in knowing she had picked the teams well. But that faded as loud footsteps slowly made their way towards her own group. Dragging what seemed to be a barrel full of bombs, the hulking, towering figure of a man came from around the Ancestor’s Statue. He was as large as a Bloodletter, but more menacing, and certainly more important.

“Leader of zhese thieves and murderers, I take it?” Sébastien called out, his dagger and pistol clutched firmly in his hands. Barristan and William were already in position, putting themselves between their leaders and the threat. 

“T’ieves?!” The man laughed, his disgusting brown teeth making the Lady and Lord grimace. “Me and me men ain’t no t’ieves!” 

“But you are murderers.” He huffed.

The man rubbed his chin with a hum. “Aye, but only when we’s been cheated. An’ cheated we’s been!” 

The noble lady sighed. “By our grandfather, no doubt. What is your name,” She asked, annoyance in her voice. “And what exactly did ze impeccable Lord Casimir Edric Ingram cheat you out of?” 

A wicked smile came over his face. “Me name’s VVulf…an’ iffen that bastard’s really yer kin, then you owe us…oh…” He looked at one of his men, who was chuckling. “ ‘Bout ‘ow many years worth o’ payment?” 

“Ten years, sir!” The Brigand responded. 

“Ten years! Ten years since that bastard took the coward’s way out and left us, his loyal army of mercs, without money! We’s got families too, y’know!” There was a ripple of laughter among his posse, making Sébastien roll his eyes.

Adélaïde’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “We know zhat. What do you want?” 

VVulf took a step forward, and Olivia let out a loud warning growl, baring her teeth. Several of the Gnashers that VVulf had with him did the same. “Since I’m a generous man, I’ll give ye two options, lass. Option one,” He took another step forward. “Ye gives me this lil Hamlet. Weald’s too creepy with the Hag and me men’s getting turned. We make this our base. Yer men become my men, and ye,” He licked his lips as he did a very obvious, very lecherous once over of Adélaïde’s body. She repressed the need to shudder in disgust, not wanting to show any weakness to this bastard. “Ye become me woman. Yer brother, pretty as he is, can have some fun with me men.” 

Another round of raucous laughter caused Barristan to move his body further in front of Sébastien, his hand clenched so tightly around his mace that his knuckles turned white. 

“Option two, we blow this place to ruin, kill ye and yer men, and take it over anyway! But yer still my woman, and yer lady…‘soldiers’ get thrown to me men!” He was very obviously derisive of the women who fought bravely in her name, even as they tore through his men like a white hot dagger through silk. 

Her rage directed at his insults -against her warriors, against her brother, against  _ herself _ \- made her stand tall, her chest puffing out as her determination to protect her home and her family forged together with her iron will. 

“I am a woman of noble birth, so I shall give a third option,  _ monsieur _ .” Her voice dripped with icy venom, and Adélaïde looked him straight in the eyes. 

VVulf chuckled, obviously amused with her antics. “Oh? What’s that, lass?” 

She let the moment hang long enough for his smile to fade and his men start to get a little antsy, agitated. Then she smiled, feral and full of fury. “I kill you.” 

Before he could have time to react, Sébastien shot one of the bombs in the barrel, causing the whole thing to explode. It sent VVulf rocking forward and several of his Brigands and Gnashers were caught in the explosion, killing them immediately. 

“Bitch!” He roared, producing another barrel almost by magic. “Get’em!” 

The surviving Brigands leapt into action, and so did Barristan, and William and Olivia. The two forces clashed in the middle, the older man immediately bashing in the head of a Brigand with his mace while Olivia tore out the throat of another man. 

As for the twins, they sidestepped the carnage and went straight for VVulf. Adélaïde feinted to the left, catching VVulf off guard and open for Sébastien to get in a good swipe to his side. 

He tried smacking her with his shield, but he missed and shouted, “Lil flies!” He grabbed a bomb and tossed it at Adélaïde, but quick as a whip, Barristan was there to bat it away with his shield. “FUCK!” 

She looked at the Man-at-Arms gratefully, and went back to the offensive. 

This time, Sébastien got a shot off with his pistol, getting VVulf in the shoulder while the noblewoman left a deep gash in his side. She was momentarily caught off-guard by another bomb, but like before, Barristan took the bomb thrown at her and tossed it away from her, letting it explode into a crowd of enemies that had cornered Saramenti and Bigby. 

However, the older man was stunned by a slam of VVulf’s shield. He was sent flying, knocked into one of the ruins. “ _ Connard _ !” Adélaïde seethed, going in for a brutal stab of her sword. 

VVulf predicted this and raised up his shield, blocking her attack. That just gave Sébastien an opportunity to slice him again, going for the leg this time. He roared again, swatting the nobleman and causing a good chunk of damage. 

Sébastien would not be deterred and riposted him, distracting him for his stronger sister. Adélaïde took full advantage of that, and tried her stab again, striking a critical part of his body as she sunk her sword deep into his shield arm. 

“YE LIL BITCH!” VVulf howled, grabbing a bomb and raising it high in the air, as if he were to strike her with it. Barristan was just now coming to, and too far away to protect his leader this time.

Time felt unreal to Adélaïde. It all happened in the span of mere seconds but the whole scene played out in slow motion.

As he slammed it down, a flash of gray and a doglike yelp was heard, the dull thunk of metal crushing bone and sinew almost deafening to her ears. That was contrasted with the muffled scream and explosion that seemed to be a million miles away.

Suddenly, it all returned to normal as her brain processed what just happened. Her head snapped to the side to see William crouched over a shallowly breathing Olivia, blood pouring from underneath her body. 

The dog had leapt in front of her to block VVulf’s attack. William just barely managed to get to his hound, throwing the bomb away from her. The two still took some damage from the explosion, however. 

It wasn’t that Adélaïde considered a beast more important than her men; Olivia was a reminder of a Wolfhound that the twins had grown up with, and she spoiled the dog as much as William allowed. Given that she was unusually surly with other humans, the two had bonded nearly as much as the hound had with William. But now, here she was, barely clinging to life.

It was the single leaf that broke the dam holding back her true rage. 

She let out a mighty roar, full of her fury, of her wrath, of her unbridled, undiluted anger. At this man, who dared insult herself. At this beast, who dared attack her home. At this  _ monster _ , who dared to hurt her family. 

Gripping her longsword with two hands, she abandoned all finesse, all grace, and savagely slammed it down on VVulf. It caught his arm in a bloodsoaked mess, making him cry out in pain. 

Instinctively, he punched her in the face, but even as her nose cracked to the side, she didn’t let up. Over and over again, she hacked and sawed at him, undeterred by the blows he was raining down on her in turn. 

Finally, she landed a particularly nasty uppercut along his chest. Blood like rain flowed from the strike, felling the mighty leader of the Brigands. He landed on the ground with a mighty thud, his bombs and shield falling away.

In this carnage, Sébastien had backed away from his sister’s rampage to help Barristan defend William as the man tended to his wounded canine. At that moment, however, he rushed over to his sister’s side, needing to be close to her to bring her back to herself when the time was right.

She stabbed her sword through his uninjured arm, relishing his cries of pain. “L-lass, m’sorry! I-I-I promise me and me men won’t come back! We won’t bother ye anymore!” He was begging for his life, fear in his eyes. 

Adélaïde looked down at him, soaked in a mix of their blood, and yanked her sword out, twisting it as she did so. More blood and whimpers came from this man -- no, this  _ monster _ , and she found no mercy in her heart.

Her voice was devoid of any emotion but anger, now stilled and calm that her bloodlustful rage had ended. “Zhis…is your third option, VVulf. Tell my grandfather  _ bonjour _ in Hell when you see him.” With that, she raised her sword above her head, ignoring his pathetic pleas, and stabbed him between the eyes, her blade going through his skull cleanly.

He went motionless, his eyes filling with blood as his mouth fell open in a soundless scream. 

When she twisted her sword around a few times to make sure he was well and truly dead, she yanked it out with a wet sound and used it to cut off his tassel. 

From there, she climbed on top of the Ancestor’s Statue, raising the tassel high in the air. With a loud roar that commanded the attention of everyone around her, she announces, “VVULF IS DEAD!” 

There’s a moment of pause. All of the combatants processed her words, seeing the dead body of the man responsible for the rampage. When it finally sunk in, what was left of the Brigands and Gnashers made a mad dash for the forest, fear and panic in their eyes. 

The Defenders of the Hamlet let them run, too busy cheering and celebrating. The blacksmith and the guild leaders stood with them, having stayed back to protect whatever commoners were stuck in the Town Square. 

Adélaïde climbed down, her face still devoid of emotion. “ _ Ma sœur.”  _ Sébastien said softly, gently touching her shoulder. “Come back to us,  _ s'il vous plaît _ ?” 

She didn’t respond, breathing heavily and eyes feral. She was lost in her savagery, and it wasn’t until her brother pulled her into a hug that the trancelike fury broke. She blinked her eyes rapidly and suddenly clutched at him, her rage leaving her as quickly as it came. She sucked in a breath in a loud gasp, letting it out with a shuddery groan. “ _ Mon frère _ ?” Her voice was small and wispy, and Sébastien felt his heart clench for her. 

“Oui, I am here, we are fine. You stopped the invasion…you did it, Adélaïde.” He kept a tight hold on her, making sure to keep murmuring comforting words.

Finally, she managed to get herself composed, she took a step back and sighed. “ _ Merci beaucoup _ ,  _ mon frère _ .” She said, a small, soft smile reserved only for Sébastien. 

He returned it with his smile just for her, and together, they faced the wave of thankful commoners and congratulatory heroes. They were surrounded and Adélaïde clutched at Sébastien’s hand, for comfort and to keep her grounded. 

The younger twin squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything would be fine. 

Through the smoke and clouds, the first rays of morning shone down on the shaken Hamlet. But as the twins lifted their heads to see Boudicca and Damian rushing towards them, Reynauld and Dismas leading the other heroes and townsfolk their way, they knew that in radiance, they may find victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I went back and fixed/added some stuff to it. I'm also thinking of making this a series? Will I finish it? Whomst knows, certainly not I!


End file.
